


An Eye for an Eye

by 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy



Series: The Universe of VHtale. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blasters, Grillby's, Undertale AU, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, not the sparkly kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy/pseuds/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy
Summary: At Grillbyz, Delv (VHtale!Sans) recounts how he lost his eyeto his student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Delv and VHtale belong to me come say hi to us at my Tumblr  
> https://9differenttypesofcrazy.tumblr.com

Grillby was polishing glasses behind the bar top as his pink flamed daughter cleaned the tables, meanwhile, Delv and Chara sat at the end of the bar. The pub itself was kinda empty since it was a bit early in the afternoon, but their training had ended early that day. Chara finally asked something they had been wondering for a while now. “Why is one of your eyes so different than the other?”

 

Delv raised a brow bone at the one sitting next to him, tapping his phalanges on the bottle of soy sauce he was drinking. He shrugged, “Well that because it’s fake.”

 

“...Really?”

 

“Yep, my Pops made me this one with magic when the healers had to take the original one out,” he takes a drink from the bottle.

 

“How did you lose it?” they were more curious than before, “Was it because of those fang-faced freaks?”

 

Delv snorts at the that, “Heh, I gotta remember that one. No, trust me kid, I kinda wish it was a vamp who did it.“

 

“Then who did it?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Geez kid, just wait a sec and I’ll tell ya.”

 

“It was 2 or 3 years after I had completed my training, and I was approached by a veteran Hunter.”

 

“Who?”

 

“That’s what the owl says. I thought you where human, kiddo.”

 

Now Chara rolled their eyes, “Who was the Hunter?”

 

“Not important. Let’s just call him X.” They open their mouth to say something but he continued. “Anyway, X asked me to join him with a team of other rookies to take down a building full of Class E’s, aka Fledglings. It was kinda common for an older Hunter to lead a group of rookies and take down a nest of low-class vamps. The rookies get some field experience, the job gets done faster, and the veteran only has to make sure everyone comes back alive.”

 

He takes a drink and sighs, “It was supposed to be an easy job.”

 

“When we arrived at a large warehouse building, X ordered us to split-up to cover more ground. In hindsight, this was a bad idea. We should have stuck together, or at least scouted out the place. But we did what we were told, we were the rookies after all. Sometime later, I had cleared a few rooms when I noticed I wasn’t receiving any response from the other guys, so I went looking for them. When I reached the teammate closest to me, they were on the ground surrounded by 4, maybe 5, class C vamps. I was fighting against them and managed to drop one when X came in.

 

“At first he just stood there, watching me start struggle against them. Then he finally did something. I heard him say “Need some help, rookie?” Then he summoned many of his magic blades, sending them flying everywhere.

 

“I got hit a few times before my reflexes kicked in. I dodged or deflected the rest with my sword as best I could. A few more managed to hit before the onslaught finally stopped. At the time I thought I was just caught in the crossfire, cause the vamps I was fighting lay dead at my feet. But when I turned to face him…”

 

Delv closes his eye sockets, his brow bones furrowing at the memory, “Let me just say, X had some damn good aim.”

 

Chara’s face was hard to read. “So, what did you do next? Retreat? Fight back?”

 

He downs the last of his drink, “No kid, there was just too much pain, it’s surprising that I didn’t fall right there. I was against the wall and barely had enough sense to keep my sword up. At first, he stood there and looked at me as I pulled the blade out. Then he started monologuing at me, he said something about weeding out the weak, that what he was doing was, in some twisted way, strengthening the Hunter ranks. And I just stood there, fighting to stay conscious. Even when he went to the fallen Hunter, I could only watch as X, finished them off. Then he turned to me and summoned more of those fucken blades.

 

“I would have been dust, had it not been for Rinje. She just appeared overtop of me, protecting me from his attack. She managed to get a blast out before the bastard got away. Heh, I would have loved to have seen the look on his face back then. I’ve been told, the sudden appearance of one of my Blasters makes people just a bit nervous.“ Delv muses, his grin just a bit devilish. “I can’t imagine why.”

 

Chara almost smiled as well, they had seen first hand how intimidating, and deadly, his Blasters are.

 

“Anyway, I later found out she had hit his arm and shoulder pretty badly. She stuck around as I made the call back to the academy about what happened. I blacked out after that, but apparently, Rinje wouldn’t let anyone get close to me. They had to bring in my old man to send her away. Afterward, they brought me back to get treated, but for a while, nothing was working. They were almost literally pouring healing magic into me but my HP wouldn’t recover, and I wasn’t waking up. The problem was that the magic was trying to fix my eye but it was too damaged to accept the healing, so it had to go in order to fix the rest of me.

 

“Of course, you know the rest. I healed, I woke up, and my old man gave me a new eye.”

 

“So it’s made with magic, right? What can it do?”

 

“It does the most magical thing of all, it helps me see.” He chuckled at the face they made, “In the dark without any light, through even the thickest smoke and fog, and into your soul. With this, I can see your stats, your HP, and your Level of Violence.”

 

He looks into their eyes but they don’t look away, “I already know what that is. It shows how many you've killed.”

 

“Obviously you should, but it's more than just how many you've killed. You know what happens if you have too much LV? You become like that bastard traitor. The next thing you know, you’re a husk of your former self and you turn against all those you once cared about.” Chara raises a brow at him. “What's with that look, kid. Fine, don’t take my word for it. I’ve only seen it first hand more than a dozen times since I became the Judge. That and I’m supposed to teach you this, so telling you ghost stories would be a waste of my time.”

 

They let his words sink in as the flame girl collected his empty bottle. “Do you want another, sir?”

 

“As much as I’d like to, we have to get going, but thanks tho.” He gets up and started walking out as Chara followed him. ”Just put it on my tab Grillby.”

 

As the two walk down the street, Chara wasn't surprised to suddenly find themselves back at the academy grounds. They look around at the other trainees, monster and human, from the new recruits to those about to graduate.

 

"Many of them only see the glory, the honor, or the respect that being a Hunter gets you. They don't think about the reality of it or choose to ignore it, until they are faced with something or someone that will break them or, for the 'lucky' few, make them a better Hunter."

 

Delv places a bony hand on Chara's shoulder and turns them to face him. "Just watch yourself, kiddo. Cause I've got a feeling you're gonna be good at this."


End file.
